


Godzilla At The Drive-In!!!

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before that handbasket shows up, the good doctors play Doctor. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godzilla At The Drive-In!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _Jurassic Park I (1993)_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 19, 2015  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 22, 2015  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Amblin Entertainment and Universal Pictures does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 994  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

  
_"It’s intermission!_  
_Come to the snack bar,_  
_Come to the snack bar!_  
_Hot dogs ‘n’ fries ‘n’_  
_Ice cream so good!_  
_Come to the snack bar_  
_For some yummy food!"_  


  


**Drive-In Jingle**  
**1959 C.E.**

Rain pounded on the roof of the touring car as Alan and Ian waited for the power to come back on. Ian tapped his fingers on his palm as Alan gazed out the window.

“Ellie, she’s, um… » Ian began.

Alan turned and looked at him. “She’s what?”

“Attached, involved, spoken for?” 

A ghost of a smile flashed across Alan’s face. “No.” He turned back to look out the window again.

Ian studied his profile. Dr. Alan Grant was a very handsome man in an Indiana Jones sort of way. He looked down at Alan’s bare arm, the shirtsleeve rolled up.

The better to see you, my dear. The golden hairs on tanned skin were tempting, but he decided to take it slow. Better than a poke in the nose.

“What about you?” he asked.

“What about me?”

“Are you attached, involved, spoken for?”

Alan turned slowly toward Ian. He studied the chaotician and glanced down at his arm. 

“How about you demonstrate Chaos Theory to me?”

Ian felt a tingle of excitement. Okay, then. He ran his fingers down the proffered arm, the tiny hairs tickling his skin. He started his patter about his Chaos Theory, picking up the canteen and spilling a drip of water onto Alan’s arm. The drop slid down the tanned arm.

“See, you can’t predict the path of a drop of water due to hairs on your arm, a scratch here or there, maybe a bandage…”

His fingers trailed the glistening water drop down warm skin until he reached the back of Alan’s hand. Alan slowly turned his hand around and grasped Ian’s fingers.

“Am I an example of Chaos Theory, Dr. Malcolm?”

Ian grinned. “I would say so, Dr. Grant.” He pulled Alan close and they kissed, both hungry for contact. They went full French kiss, Ian noted approvingly, and Alan’s hand was touching his groin. Apparently the good doctor liked to work fast.

Well, considering the car could start up again any minute, the cameras turn on, and there are kids in the next car over, guess foreplay’s out.

“At least you could treat me to a burger and fries,” he mumbled. 

“Hmm?” Alan’s fingers were busily unbuttoning his pants.

“Granted, this isn’t as comfy as a ’57 Chevy, but the Godzilla flick will be on as soon as we get the speaker fixed.”

Alan chuckled. He pulled down Ian’s zipper. “When the intermission comes, I promise we’ll go to the snack bar.”

As long as we don’t end up as the snacks.

Ian pushed the knowledge of unelectrified fences to the back of his mind and concentrated on the sensation of Alan’s fingers stroking the front of his briefs. He allowed himself to indulge as Alan seemed to know what he was doing. He canted his hips up.

& & & & & &

Alan pulled down his briefs and allowed his partner’s cock to spring out, a warm package for him to hold. He watched Ian’s mobile face, a part of him amused by the steam fogging the windows of their car. He gently tugged and kneaded Ian’s balls, the other man’s hips thrusting up. Panting increased the steam on the windows as both men’s hearts raced with the age-old rhythm of life. As Ian had said, life finds a way, Alan thought.

When Ian came, Alan felt his excitement increase. He milked Ian dry.

“Ahh,” the lanky man breathed, resting against the back of the seat. “All that fine paleontology work has revved up those fingers of yours.”

Alan laughed. He glanced at the window, satisfied that the steam was keeping them private. His own body was making its demands.

Ian noticed. He reached over and rubbed the bulge in Alan’s pants. “Ready for the double feature?”

“Yeah.”

Alan allowed himself to revel in the sensation of Ian’s fingers working their magic on his cock. He moaned softly as pleasure sang along his veins.

“More,” he breathed.

“So talkative, Dr. Grant,” Ian said in amusement.

“Shut up and pleasure me.”

Ian’s rich laughter filled the small car. His fingers played Alan’s cock like a damned flute. The rain pounded harder on the roof as the wind gently rocked the car.

“That’s it, c’mon, baby,” Ian crooned.

Alan grinned while he gasped, “Just keep on doing what you’re doing.”

When he felt the orgasm rip through him, it was one of the best he had ever had. He gasped, “Wow.” He rested his arm on his brow. “I swear I felt the earth move.”

“Me, too.” Ian shifted.

“I guess it’s intermission.” He used the water from the canteen to clean his hand. 

“Intermission?” Alan zipped up his pants.

“Yeah, can’t you see the dancing hot dogs and sodas on the screen? French fries and ice cream bars, too.”

Alan laughed. He reached for the radio. “Let’s see if the speaker works.”

The sound of metal creaking puzzled them. Ian wiped a clear spot on the steamy window. He and Alan leaned forward in shock as a Tyrannasaurus Rex exited its paddock, its footsteps shaking the ground. An earth-shaking roar pierced the night air.

“Boy, I hate being right all the time.” Ian stared.

Alan grasped his hand.

& & & & & &

Ian was grateful for Alan’s hand. His heart was pounding as he obeyed Alan’s command to remain still. If movement attracted that monster, he’d be a freakin’ living statue.

_So we’re the snack bar._

He wanted to run, oh, how he wanted to run! but he didn’t fancy getting out of this car to meet a real-life Godzilla. He was watching Chaos Theory play out before his very eyes.

“Man, I heard of 3-D, but this is ridiculous,” Ian muttered.

Alan silently squeezed his hand. They waited for what happened next, hoping that their future was not brief.


End file.
